


Spontaneous Coupling

by ThirstyForEvans (Bibliophilic_Wit)



Series: Project: Prompted Chris/Reader [1]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anal Sex, Anal Sex Female Recieving, Anal Sex Male Recieving, Bearded Chris Evans, Cunnilingus, F/M, Face-Sitting, Fluff, Hiding a Relationship, Lube, New Year's Eve Party, No use of y/n, Pegging, Prank War, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Pregnant!Reader, Revealing a Relationship, SO MUCH LUBE, Secret Relationship, Sex, Smut, Social Media, Starting A Family, User: Chess asked for more so here it is, Wedding Rings, doggystyle, prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-01 11:20:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 19,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17243315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bibliophilic_Wit/pseuds/ThirstyForEvans
Summary: The story of how you and Chris came out as together, married and pregnant in the span of two months.





	1. Shiny Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from tumblr, fanficy-prompts for 25 Days of Christmas... anyway...
> 
> Character A and Character B, sworn enemies, are chosen to prepare the company Christmas Party* (read: New Years Party)

Your feeble protests had gone unnoticed when everyone’s resounding cheer to the suggestion was ear-deafening. You rolled your eyes, giving in easily, and now it was about to bite you in the ass three days later. At your sassy comment to Chris Evans that the movie stars never helped with the set parties, despite no one having time off when they occurred, Chris had indignantly responded that they didn’t know their help was needed. You had rolled your eyes and then at the next set meeting, Scarlett had suggested everyone put their name in a hat and whoever was drawn would be in charge. Kevin had insisted two names should be drawn and had you not been locked in a no blinking challenge with Evans, you would have seen the smirk on Kevin’s face.

Three days later, Kevin was collecting name slips and handing them off to Scarlett to put in Rick’s cap, and then Harry and Lily each drew a name. Your name. And Chris’ name. Your collective groans were lost to the whooping and laughter of the rest of the cast who all knew of your mysterious, long-standing feud. Great, how were you supposed to arrange a New Years party with the most irritating man on earth? You met Chris’ glare once more and narrowed your eyes before huffing at him and turning on your heel to stalk off to your office.

“EVANS!” You screeched as a bucket of glitter rained down onto your head, propped on top of your slightly open door. His booming laughter faded away as you brushed glitter onto your floor and grumbled before smirking at the familiar CRACK resounding from his trailer, followed by a shout of your name.

You quickly grabbed your stuff and ran to the car, laughing, only to wave through the window at Evans and his slightly charred shirt as you sped out of the parking lot.

 

Music played through your stereo as you warmed dinner and a sharp ping came from your phone. Quickly checking it reveals a text from “PUBLIC ENEMY #1”, reading “Truce?”.

You quickly type out “Never.” followed by “did you have a theme in mind?”

“It’s New Years-themed???”

“Smart-ass.”

“So you HAVE noticed my ass”

“Let me simplify it for you, Captain Small Ass, we could do a theme, a masquerade or just a shit-ton of glitter.”

“I can’t believe Mackie is still hanging out with you. Unless you already have a theme in mind, I’m good for a masquerade.”

“A masquerade it is.”

“Cool”

“If you do the drinks, I’ll take care of the food. Do you want to do music and lighting or decorations?”

“What if I want to do the food”

“Fine. Do the food and decorations and I’ll do the rest.”

“Fine I will”

“Great.”

“Good”

You leave your phone on the couch as you retrieve dinner and type another message before settling down to eat. “Dinner’s ready. You’re late.”

The front door opens and he exclaims, “Well someone set me on fire and since that someone hates smoke I had to wash up at work and now!” He gestures frantically as you don’t try to refrain from bursting out and laughing at him wearing the gag gift you had gotten him for April Fools. It was a canary yellow shirt that had “LANGUAGE” spelled out all over it in varyingly annoying fonts. The phrase was in a different colour and font with no one font or colour used twice. In short, it was an eyesore, but at least Dodger didn’t mind as he enthusiastically greeted Chris whilst you were dying of laughter on the couch. As you finally got a handle on your hiccupping laugh, you fanned yourself in an attempt to cool your burning face and gasped for breath. Chris rumbled something incoherent as he tugged off his shirt and threw it at your face. You batted it away before making space for Dodger and Chris next to you and pecking Chris on his 5-o’clock shadow as he settled down with dinner on his lap.

 

As you ate and made conversation, Chris recounting the various ribs and insinuations he had gotten after your names were drawn as you chuckled and shook your head at the cast’s antics, before questioning, “Do they actually think they’re being subtle…or?” Chris laughs boomingly at your dumbfounded expression before carrying your plates to the sink and washing up. You switch off the television and allow Dodger to go outside before sidling up next to Chris to rinse and dry the few dishes as he finished up to make you both a cup of tea. As you finished drying and putting away the last plate, you sneak up behind him as he ponders something on his phone before jumping on top of his back, giggling. He easily wraps his one hand over your thigh for support as he puts down his phone to grab your other thigh and you sigh as you run your fingers over his beard and hair. His eyes flutter closed and the tension melts from his shoulders as your fingers gently dig into his scalp and the base of his neck. You can feel the echoing rumble of his groan through his ribs and press harder into the base of his skull and into his spine as his fingers clench into your thighs.

 

The kettle brings you both back to reality and Chris lets go of your thighs so you can jump down from his back and he pours the tea while you let Dodger back in and turn off of the lights behind Chris as he carries your mugs of tea and calls “Bedtime, buddy.” to Dodger so that he can sniff out his lion and drag it back to bed. You smile happily as you check the doors and turn off the last lights before snuggling into bed and sipping your tea. “So,” Chris says after a while. “When do you think they’ll realise?” He smirks.

You smile widely and take another sip before clarifying, “that we don’t hate each other?”

Chris nods as he finishes his tea and gets Dodger to trot over to the other side so Chris can lie in the middle next to you. You half-heartedly shrug as you face falls almost imperceptibly before you hide it, drinking deeply from your mug.

Chris reclines against the headboard and silently waits for you to finish your tea before cupping your face gently and kissing you deeply. You sigh into his mouth and roll your upper body into his chest as Dodger finally overheats and moves to sleep on his bed. Chris rolls you over, his thigh between your legs as he tickles you suddenly. You laugh and kick until he finally relents and kisses you again, your mouth meeting his easily as you cup his jaw. You languidly kiss until your lips are tingling and Chris pulls back. “You gotta stop feeling bad about what happened with the cast, babe.” He says easily as his forehead leans against yours. “It was as much their and my fault as it was yours and it’s definitely allowed us to release our inner pranksters.”

“Okay.” You sigh, “M’sorry.” He kisses your lips quickly.

“You don’t need to be sorry, I just hate it when you take the blame for something that wasn’t your fault.” He explains gently and you nod before pulling him down on top of you once more.

 

You lick your way into his mouth and kiss him deeply until desperation seeps into your kiss as Chris starts roughly massaging your thighs while you tug at the hair on the nape of his neck before he groans and pulls away to sit on his feet, evaluating your appearance as you reflexively follow him upwards. He roughly slides his Patriots shirt over your form and you keen slightly, before undoing his pants. He slides your shorts off easily and groans as he finds you without underwear and you smile crookedly at him. “I never wear any underwear to bed, babe.” You say, wonderingly.

“And it’s still fucking hot every time, sweetheart.” He says, throwing your clothes on the chair and standing up to pull down his pants and socks before flicking off the ceiling light. You stretch over to your side of the bed on your stomach to put on the bedside table light before walking your elbows back and purposefully wiggling your ass and glancing at Chris over your shoulder, groaning as you see him firmly stroking his cock as he evaluates you from the edge of the bed. When his eyes meets yours he chuckles darkly and retrieves the massage oil from a drawer under the bed and you moan in anticipation before instinctively pressing back onto his lowering form as he comes up behind you. He kisses you quickly, your mouths barely meeting at this angle before you widen your stance as Chris lightly taps your inner thigh before gently rubbing the oil over your thighs and calves and rounding up to your ass before pressing into your hole as you groan in unison.

 

He drops a kiss to the puckered hole and you gasp sharply as his tongue flicks out before he murmurs, “next time.” and gives your ass a squeeze before liberally coating your upper body in oil, his hands sliding firmly over your skin as you keen and groan in pleasure. As he rounds his hands back to your hips, he easily thrusts his cock into your cunt in one smooth motion before pressing his thumbs into the divets of your ass as you moan unabashedly.

He sets an easy pace, thrusting shallowly as you rock back into him, pleasure seeping through you. His hands squeeze your ass once more before he reaches one hand to put his forearm over your shoulder blades to brace himself, bringing his right hand to your clit. You moan long and loud as he groans slightly at the changed angle and matches his pace with a slow slide of his fingers against your clit. Your hands twist into the bed sheets as your eyes close and you roll your hips fluidly as you find a synchronized pace. “Not gonna last much longer, sweetheart.” He mutters and you unclench your jaw to make a request.

“Harder, baby, please.” You plead and swipes to fingers roughly over your clit before pulling back to find a faster rhythm to rock into you. He thrusts with more force now as he leans into your back and you rumble an okay at his concern before he abandons all inhibition and fucks you hard. You meet him thrust for thrust as his fingers twist your clit to drive you higher and higher with every thrust. Your orgasm rolls over you in steady, strong waves as he sweeps his thumb over your clit at the exact moment he hits your g-spot and you keen his name in pleasure before starting to sink into the mattress. Chris stops to pull back his arms, before wrapping them around your hips and thrusting again in earnest. You keen and moan as he prolongs your orgasm and finishes inside of you. He lowers himself down next to you before pressing a kiss to your shoulder and wiping hair from your face as you fall asleep in his arms. He quickly turns off the light before tossing a blanket from the floor over your sleeping forms and falling asleep himself.

 

You both rouse a little while later when you have to pee. Chris crawls under the covers while you’re gone. You press your face into his chest as you bunch a pillow into him and his thigh easily slips between yours as your knee hooks over his leg, your foot pressing into his calf and your hand curling around his middle. His hand rests on your lower back as you fall asleep once more. Dodger wakes you both up before an alarm sounds by jumping on top of your legs the next morning. You groan into Chris’ chest before rolling out of bed and letting Dodger out, you leave the door open and start getting ready.

 

You’re out of the door before Chris wakes up and you make sure to press a kiss to his head and fill Dodger’s hollow bone with treats to keep him occupied for a while. At work, you hustle and bustle together some teamwork before taking your early break and jotting some lists down for the New Years dinner next week. Chris arrives on set hours later and you barely see him until lunch at the Downey trailer. Mackie and Sebastian barely look bothered going by their shit-eating grins and Scarlett is no better as Kevin gleefully points at your retreating forms.

 

You roll your eyes before pushing him aside mid-stride and running off towards the gate. Chris predictably gains on you in no time and scoops you up none too gently as you shriek in outrage at his laughter. He deposits you on top of a rock prop as you curse him and he runs off into Downey Town as you mutter darkly before rolling off into the dirt, luckily landing on your feet. You stalk into the compound and glare at his smirking face until Susan comes into view. You hug and greet her and Robert warmly before taking a seat on the low and wide loveseats in their “yard”.

 

Chris slides in next to you and hands you a drink as you and Robert discuss set designs and Susan engages Chris in talk about the kids. He lights up like a Christmas tree and you stare unabashedly at him until Robert’s low laugh startles you and you blink out of your reverie sheepishly and apologise to him. He laughs it off and you grin as he asks, “So when are you guys having kids?”

“Soon, I’m sure. We have a plan.” You say in mock-sternness and Chris clicks his tongue at you, knowing you’re mocking him.

As they announce the readiness of lunch, you talk freely about your future plans and Susan reveals that they have a bet going on in the cast about when you two will get together. Everyone laughs loudly at that before you and Chris thank and hug them affectionately before bidding them goodbye. You pause at the threshold, your hands intertwined, and you kiss Chris soundly before combing his beard and hair with your hands. He smiles at you and offers, “You know I won’t mind if we just walk out like this and ignore everyone right, you’re not my-”

“Your dirty little secret.” You hum. “I know, love, but I think we should stick with our plan.”

He sighs and smiles at you before kissing you once more and letting your hand go. You walk out next to him and as you step unto the set once more you state, “but you will pay for leaving me on a rock.” You glare at him and stalk off to your office as he laughs.

“I know all of your tricks by now, sweetheart, you can’t get me anymore!”

 

You internalise your smile at the nickname as you flip him off and then text him.

“You’d be surprised, pretty boy. The bees will be nothing compared to the hellfire in the week ahead.”

“Also, we’re standing strong at 50 guests and remember to ask for extra crispy pork crackling, they always undercook the crackling.”

You don’t get a reply until hours later when Chris presumably finds his phone strung up inside a ceiling panel, he texts you back immediately.

“Thanks for the reminder, babe, I’ll quickly call them up. Which reminds me, don’t get that weird apple cider again, you said it tastes weird last time we bought it.”

You grin and quickly cross it off your list before clocking off work and going to buy decorations. As you store the decorations at your place, you call the local drinks company and arrange enough champagne to give 50 people liver disease- had it been alcoholic- before putting down a deposit and forwarding the invoice to Kevin.

Chris is going out with Mackie and Stan tonight, so you take the opportunity to wash and brush Dodger before taking him for a leisurely stroll around town. A text from Chris comes in just as you and Dodger duck inside.

“The guys are getting suspicious that I’m refusing to give in to their insisting to pick up women, I’d feel a lot better if you’d join us.”

“Soon, baby.” You text along with a picture of you sprawled next to Dodger on the bed.

“Also, would you mind forwarding the invoice for the catering to Kevin?” He texts back. You text a thumbs up before opening his laptop and forwarding the invoice.

 

You quickly shower before pressing your fingers into your ass with the help of some oil. As you work yourself open, you hook open a drawer and squat into the pressure. Three fingers later, you quickly slip a buttplug into you before clenching reflexively around it and pulling on Chris’s Patriots t-shirt and walking to the tv and turning on the latest episode of Game of Thrones. After a while, Dodger scratches at the door to come back in and you allow him inside before pausing the episode at the credits and popping some popcorn. As you wait, you check off the final things for the New Years party and send out the notice that Chris had designed last night reminding people when and where it would be along with a dress code.

 

Quickly texting Chris that the New Years Party was a go, you rejoined Dodger on the sofa, popcorn in your hands, and worked through the next episodes mindlessly until Chris walked through the door. Dodger greeted Chris as enthusiastically as ever and they retreated outside to spend some energy as the last episode finished up. You make a pot of tea and scrounge up some chopsticks and soy sauce before placing it all on a tray and packing out the sushi from the bag Chris brought to put it down with everything else. You quickly carry everything outside and recline on the padded chair in the surprisingly warm air and wait for Chris to finish up with Dodger. He joins you as you pour your second cup of tea, leaning down to kiss you and splaying his fingers over your exposed thigh before sitting next to your knees. You open your mouth to his questing tongue, tasting the beer and peanuts before pulling away, smilingly, as you draw your knees closer to you to make more space for him. He retrieves the tray from behind him and you eat and drink as he regales you with stories of his time at the bar.

“Did you pick up any pretty girls?” You ask teasingly and bat your eyelashes at him as he places the now empty tray away.

“No.” He replies easily, before a smile breaks out across his face, “but I’m about to.”

You giggle and squeak as he picks you up easily before putting you down at the door once more. You kiss his cheek, smiling at him before saying, “Dodger should probably eat outside tonight, babe.”

 

His pupils double in size at the meaning behind that phrase and you kiss him once more before heading off to bed. “I’ll be waiting…” You say in a sing-song voice and he groans slightly before getting to work. He quickly prepares a meal for Dodger, adding some extra big pieces of meat and some bones to keep him busy longer and leaving him to go at it outside. Satisfied by his distraction, Dodger stays outside easily and Chris sighs in relief as he closes the door and palms himself to relieve the tension building up. He quickly cleans the kitchen before he stalks off to the bedroom. He opens the door to find you already in bed, reading a book. He quickly strips, leaving only his boxers on, before peeling back the bedspread and crawling up to you. You finish the page and drop a bookmark in between the pages before placing it on your bedside table. You kiss leisurely, and with passion, as Chris leans you against the headboard, his one hand at your cheekbone and the other gripping the edge of the headboard while your thumbs trace his jawline. As he draws back to take a breath, you attack his pulse point and shove him over so he’s sitting against the headboard comfortably. He groans and you trace his Adam’s apple as it slides down before settling yourself onto his lap.

 

He grinds up into you and your breath hitches slightly before he kisses you thoroughly once more. His hands reflexively at your hips, you lean into his chest as you kiss him and press yourself against his cock. Your hands wander across his hair and back as his slide up to palm your breasts and then trace the seams down to find the edge of his shirt. He groans as he finds bare skin underneath the top and pulls away from your lips to rove his eyes over your bared stomach and crotch. His hand teases down to sweep at your clit and you gasp as he chuckles darkly in response. He rolls you back to where you started before sliding down your body and gripping your thighs bruisingly hard so you keen in response. His blunt fingertips scrape over the outside of your thighs and then he pulls you closer by your knees. You grunt in response and lean back easily as your hands bring up pillows to prop you up for a better view. Chris is still staring at you and waits until you’re settled before opening your folds with his thumbs and giving your clit special attention as he licks over your cunt making you squirm and gasp before you tell him, “I- ugh, I got’cha a presss...fuck, do that again- present.” Your incoherent speech is punctuated by Chris laving his tongue over and around your clit and then you keen as he drags his teeth around your clit before leaning back, leaving you heaving slightly. He cocks his head to one side. “A present? For me?” He licks his lips and you groan. “Down here, sweetheart?” He whispers and slides a finger over your cunt and your muscles clench.

“Lower.” You whisper and bite your bottom lip into your mouth.

“Fuck, sweetheart, you’re irresistible. Don’t have enough time, never have enough time for all o' the things I wanta do t’ya.” He mutters before leaning in to kiss you, open-mouthed. Leaning back and cupping your ass, he scoots down further, and you buck your hips up slightly to squeeze a pillow underneath them. His eyes meet yours through his lashes, and his thumbs tease down to your ass cheeks. He slides a thumb into each cheek and pulls them away from each other before looking down and closing his eyes with a long groan. “Fuck.”

 

His breathing is almost imperceptibly heavier as he mutters, “But you hav’ta work tomorrow, sweetheart.”

“I know.” You breathe and lick your lips. He opens his eyes and gulps before asking, “Ya sure? We don’t hafta, sweetheart, I can wait.”

“I can’t.” You say, and lift your ass higher as you bend your knees deeper. He groans, tipping his head back and palming his cock and you quickly bend to the side to retrieve the massage oil, pushed to one side of your bedside table and handing it to him. Fumbling for a second before he gets a good hold on the slippery bottle, he drips the oil onto your folds and thighs teasingly. You keen and whimper until he places the oil back on the table and locks his lips with yours in a dirty kiss that has you panting wildly. His long fingers tease the oil around, circling your clit before dropping down to dip into your cunt and then circle the buttplug.

 

When the oil is suitably spread, he palms his hands over your thighs, cunt and ass firmly, letting the oil overheat your flesh slightly before you can’t take it anymore. You growl low in your throat and Chris chuckles in response, sitting back to watch you squirm. You squint your eyes at him and he smirks so you grab the bottle of oil and crowd closer to him. “You better take these boxers off, hun.” You say in a surprisingly steady voice and he quirks an eyebrow at you.

“Or what?”

“Or I’ll drip oil all over it.”

He narrows his eyes and teases the edge of his waistband thoughtfully. You shrug, feigning carelessness as you thumb open the bottle and make a show of tipping it over.

“Okay! Alright, I’ll take ‘em off.” He surrenders laughingly and quickly divests himself of the cloth before kissing you deeply as he rejoins you on the bed. Your unoccupied hand shoots out to grasp his cock and you swallow his gasps and moans as you liberally coat his cock in oil. As he thrusts into your slippery hand he keens low at the back of his throat as all friction disappears and you replace the oil before leaning back once more.

 

“You gon’ make me do all the work, sweetheart?” He asks, panting as his eyes wander over your body.

“You want me on top?” You ask rhetorically.

“No.” He pants, fingering the edge of the buttplug.

“Then stop talking smack and get inside me, Chris.” You groan. He nods absentmindedly, pulling out the buttplug and growling as he slips two and then three fingers in easily. You push back at him and he strokes his cock before pulling his fingers out and pushing the head of his cock inside you. He groans as you clench around him before relaxing, and then pushes himself deeper.

“Fuck me.” You mutter as you feel him slide into you, breathless.

“I am trying, sweetheart.” He says and you gasp out a laugh, relaxing completely. Chris smirks, "works every time", and then pulls back only to slam into you, hard. You groan and tip your neck back as your clit begs for attention. Chris thrusts shallowly, just enjoying the sensation before he pulls your knees over his shoulders and leans you down into yourself.

“I’m not over-stretching you am I?” He pants, worried, and you shake your head.

“No. No, this is perfect. Now fuck me hard, Chris, so everyone can see I’m yours when I get into work tomorrow.”

He growls and sets a brutal place, slamming into your ass and making you breathless. He thrusts into you endlessly before finally, finally, starting to cum and pulling out. You gasp and stretch in response as his cum coats your ass before sighing as he rubs his cum into you and kisses you deeply.

 

“I’m so close, Chris.” You whine and he chuckles darkly, before running a hand through your folds teasingly light.

“You wanna cum sweetheart?”

“Yes, please, Chris.” You say as you buck into his hand. He smiles, sweeps his tongue inside your mouth and slides three fingers into your cunt, pressing his thumb firmly against your clit. You hum in response, and he presses deeper before gently crooking his fingers and making you cry out. His thumb is an unmoving presence at your clit as his fingers simply press into your g-spot. He withdraws from your mouth as you buck slightly into him.

“Fuck yourself on my fingers.” He says in a low voice into the shell of your ear and you keen in response before rocking into him. You rock yourself on his fingers as he whispers devilish things into your ears, and you keen high and long as your orgasm starts to wash over you.

His previously unmoving form suddenly pounces, his thumb rocking over your clit as he fucks his fingers roughly into you while he bites at your pulse point.

 

You groan and keen through your orgasm before starting to ache at the stimulation. “Too much.” You pant and he eases his thumb off your clit, letting go of the skin between his teeth before murmuring.

“I think you’ve got another in you, I certainly do.”

Your eyes widen as his cock nudges into your hip.

“See what you do to me, sweetheart. Do you know how hard it is to pretend like you’re not mine. To see everyone lusting over you, hearing them want you.” He mutters before thrusting into you in one smooth movement. Your hands find his as he rocks into you, gently rocking you higher and higher as he angles his cock just right.

“You’re mine, love.” He whispers, “now cum for me.” And you teeter into your orgasm easily, taking him right to the edge. As you pant back into reality, he groans and his thrusts become shallower as he nears his release.

You clench purposefully around him. “I’m all yours, too, sweetheart.” He groans as he cums inside you and you run your hands over his forearms and later his neck as he collapses on top of you.

 

You groan, scratching the nape of his neck as you both pant. “I’ll go get Dodger.” You whisper and he grunts, rolling off you before pulling you back to him and kissing you soundly.

“Thank you, sweetheart, that’s just what I needed.” You nip at his lip and kiss him again before rolling off the bed, tugging his Patriots shirt to cover your ass while Chris replaces the bedsheet. You snuggle into him and repeat the same day as yesterday- both of you becoming more frustrated as you count down the days until everybody knows you’re together. You and Chris spend the nights fucking out your frustrations, and hiding how pleased you both are from the cast as everyone realises you’re both taken, evident from the combination of euphoria at the start and end of each workday and helped along by the various hickeys starting to appear on collarbones and hips.

 

Your latest prank is a more personal one as you sext him throughout the day, knowing he can’t and won’t break during work hours. He fucks you for hours that night, ruining orgasm after orgasm until you finally apologise and have a bath together, kissing each other lazily in reassurance. The next day, everything in your office is wrapped in old Christmas wrapping paper and Chris insists on going everywhere shirtless. You ignore him when he gets home until he begs for forgiveness, massaging the tension out of your limbs until you nod and then making love to you. The day after is the last day of secrecy, and you can tell a storm is brewing, you certainly had coaxed and bribed most of the onset cast not in front of the camera to help with the latest prank, and since Chris had woken up with you and made you late for work, you were pretty on edge.

Sure enough, by the time everybody is backing out of rooms filled with eggs, slowly but surely, to meet up at the parking lot, everyone’s cars are wrapped in clingfilm and you groan as they all come into view. Everyone is at a loss for what to do now that the studios are filled with eggs and their transportation is cut off from them. After retrieving a couple of scissors from eggless offices, you had gotten to work, but it would take ages to cut through going by how many layers were being uncovered.

 

A sea of grumbling caught your attention as the actors, body-doubles and a couple of on-set producers that hadn’t cleared off filed into the parking lot. You smirked as they all opened their car doors, only to be assaulted by balloons...filled with either confetti or water. Chris’ glare met yours as he turned to you and you smirked daringly at him. He stalks off towards you, so you met him halfway, everyone crowding around to see what they assumed would be a fight.

“Evans.” You cocked your head.

“Sweetheart.” He smirked and you clench your jaw.

“If you admit that you’re an unprofessional meatball who’s lost in his own head half of the time, I’ll tell you the secret to getting the balloons out, and maybe we can even call a truce.” He grimaced slightly but retaliated nonetheless.

“Only if you admit to being a tease and a flirt, who wouldn’t know if someone was hitting on her if her own boyfriend insisted it was true...and I’ll help find the edge of everybody’s cling wrapped car.” You purse your lips and take a step back, evaluating his stance before slowly nodding.

“Very well.” A literal gasp came from somewhere and you rolled your eyes, making Chris laugh. A smile threatened to break loose and you quickly offered your hand, “Truce.”

“Truce.” He nodded, trying not to smile and you quickly shook his hand, ignoring the slight trail of his fingers against your palm before walking off to show everybody how to rid their cars of balloons by emptying Chris’ car. Thanking you, everybody shuffled off to divest their cars of balloons as Chris went from car to car peeling the edge of the cling wrap back so everyone could start unwrapping.

As everybody was busy, you finished Chris’ car and revealed that you had bought a tip to throw the balloons away in as Chris unwraps your car for you. You secretly exchanged keys and smiled secretly before sighing in relief.

 

Luckily the paps hadn’t known he would wake up early and missed him driving your car to work- and you driving his, but they surely would have noticed this time. Luckily that crisis was averted and you all sped off home not too long after quitting time. Chris had luckily ordered a clean-up crew for the eggs- which, apart from the first few feet around each door, were actually hard boiled. He kissed you senseless as you waited for the pizza to arrive and ate in bed, Dodger happily munching on a bone in his bed until lights out. You kissed each other lazily and turned off all alarms so you could sleep in tomorrow, which was New Year’s Eve.

You stretched out your limbs as you got up from the bed to use the bathroom before impulsively checking the time and heading back to bed. Even Dodger was sleeping in, you realised, surprised, before snuggling back next to Chris. His hand found your waist and pulled you slightly closer before he whispered a rough “good morning” in your ear and buried his head in your hair. You sighed happily and brought your hand over his, falling asleep easily.

 

You both doze until you can’t sleep anymore and you push back into Chris as his morning erection becomes apparent. A broken moan breaks from his lips and then he’s pushing you into the mattress and kissing you senseless. Your hands are intertwined with his as you kiss for what seems like hours. His tongue knows just where to brush against yours, drawing keens out of you with ease as you tease rumbles and grunts from his lips with every brush of your teeth and tongue. Kissing Chris had brought a new pleasure to the activity you just hadn’t experienced before. It only made you want more of him, to possess him and take him and have him forever. As his hips began to writhe against yours, you broke from the kiss reluctantly and as you gaze into his eyes you swear you fall even more for him. “I love you.”

“I love you.” He whispers and kisses you again. Quick kisses evolve into drawn out ones as the time drags on until you can’t take any more teasing. You push against him and he relents easily, falling back onto his back next to you. You grin and plant yourself on top of him, before pushing up and guiding his cock into your cunt easily. He pants and grips your hips as you move gently, rocking back and forth over him and creating small circles with your hips. You fingers tease up to his pecs and his breath hitches as you tweak and twist at the dusky nipples. You lean down to kiss him once more, pulling up and letting yourself fall back down, Chris supporting your weight as you now move up and down on his length. His thumb eventually finds your clit and manages to set an even pace among your movement to bring you closer to your peak. He growls as your orgasm approaches and your cunt begins to clench reflexively around him.

 

The impatient man that he is, he kisses you quickly, plunging his tongue into your mouth possessively before lifting you up and pulling you down faster. You can only grip his shoulders for support as he effectively bounces you up and down on his cock, barely grunting for the effort. Feeling a rhythm settle, you allow your head to tilt back and your eyes to close, “Oh, fuck, Chris I’m so close please, fuck, please just don’t stop!” You beg him.

His only response is to push you into the bed in a surprisingly graceful movement, not allowing his cock to budge an inch from your cunt, barely missing a beat before he thrusts into you once more.

“O, fuck, Chris, please!” You allow him to take control completely, as he angles your hips up to meet his and you can only press your fingers to his in response as he fucks you into the mattress. Your orgasm approaches steadily as Chris continues to hit just the right spot every time and as he thrusts once more unto you, his cock spasming as he cums, his thumb slides up to your clit and sets the same rhythm pulling and pushing you into your own orgasm as Chris’ cum hits your cervix.

He pulls you into him as he settles down on his back, panting, and you kiss him easily as the aftershocks of your orgasm wash through you pleasantly. He brushes back your hair, kisses you once more and then pulls you tight against his chest, his chin on top of your head, your hands draped over his shoulders and his hands on your lower back and ass.

 

You fall asleep again just like that, only waking later as Dodger scratches against the door, whining to be let out. You head off to the bathroom while Chris opens the door for Dodger before joining you in the shower. You don’t usually shower together but it’s just what you need as you stand in each other’s arms, washing the other’s hair and body thoroughly before Chris’ cock grows once more and you sink to your knees. You stay mercifully warm as you stay in underneath the shower head with the spray hitting Chris’ chest. When he cums down your throat after whispering dirty things to make you moan around his cock, he does it growling with a certain mischief dancing around his eyes. He lifts you up by your arms easily before unhooking the shower spray and setting the spray to pulse. Your belly flips at his predatory expression and he pushes you against the corner, your back hitting the wall and pulling up your leg and trapping it between the adjacent glass and hip. He allows the water to tease over your throat and stomach and thighs before sinking his teeth into your breasts and almost waterboarding himself. Your laugh is cut off as he presses the shower head directly against your cunt, and you squirm for him as he kisses you leisurely, his pace slow and easy in contrast to the desperate grind of your hips. Finally breaking free he replaces the shower head and sinks to his knees before pulling up both of your knees over his shoulders and pressing his large hands that cover your hips and abdomen against the wall. He licks, sucks and nips at your clit and cunt with practised ease, and you let yourself go completely, crashing into an orgasm in record time. He skillfully scoops you into his hands, so you can turn off the shower spray and tosses you onto the bed. He insists on teasing you into another orgasm before he has his way with you again, this time setting a breakneck pace that has him coming apart in mere seconds. He almost feels embarrassed until you admit how hot you found it and finally get round to eating something.

 

Later, you’re straightening his tie while he finishes braiding your hair into the crown of your head. As you finish, you peck him on the lips and then quickly add lipstick to complete your look. He’s pulling on his shoes as you exit the bathroom, and your eyes roam across his form dreamily. He has chalk grey pants on with a matching vest and tie over his baby blue shirt that matches his belt and socks. His sunglasses are tucked into his vest pocket, plain black just like his shoes. Your dress has a plain black halter neck that fits up to your waist before cinched satin flows over your legs to the floor, revealing a soft gradient from black to baby blue. From your ears dangle feather earrings in gradients of black, navy and blue. Your nails are a matching black along with your basic closed-toe heels. Due to the flowing fabric, the dress has pockets and you tuck your phone away as Chris finds the keys and his wallet before leading the way to your car. You hand him his blazer he had almost forgotten and you start the car.

 

The sun is setting as you drive to arrive early, as it’s your job to organise the affair, and quickly head inside after organising the valet. So far no paps had arrived and you sighed in relief, knowing they would show up eventually. After organising the caterers and setting up the music, you and Chris get to the decorations. Luckily, the building is outfitted for events like this and you easily place a couple of cameras to go off periodically and heave up metallic banners announcing the new year. The tablecloths are black until you pour over the gold and silver confetti over each table while Chris uses the air machine to blow up multiple balloons and strew them around the corners of the floor before you help him to attach the helium so he can allow a bunch to float up to the ceiling as Robert and Susan arrive. The caterers flow in just as the drinks arrive and you quickly point out various tables before joining Chris in welcoming them. Giving them each a kiss on the cheek you quickly excuse yourself to go dig up your masquerade masks. They’re a basic, traditional shape made of feathers that cover you from forehead to cheekbones and they were what you and Chris had based the rest of your outfits off. His was a baby blue in the middle that seemed to gradually lose colour until it turned chalk grey, and yours was ink black with the second to last layer of feathers transitioning to a blue, only the final layer of feathers at the outer line of the mask was baby blue. They are both tied with basic black ribbon at the back of the head and you quickly tie his before he turns around and helps you.

 

“Alright, we’re ready.” You breathe, looking into his eyes as Robert and Susan popped open the first bottle of champagne.

Chris smiled your favourite smile and you grinned in return as he cupped you hands, staring into your soul. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.” You say and place a small peck on his cheek before pulling him in for a hug. His embrace felt like home, and three years ago you would've kicked yourself in the shin if you thought that, but it was simply true, and you were done fighting it a long time ago.

Your embrace kept for a few minutes until Chris whispered in your ear, “Showtime.” Scarlett and Colin had arrived, and your instinct from being on set kicked in as you spun yourself strategically from Chris to put space between your bodies. Chris simply took your hand and forced you to stay within arms distance as your nerves calmed.

“Steady now, sweetheart.” He said reassuringly and you nodded, stepping closer to him and ignoring the smug smile Scarlett was wearing as they strode off the meet the Downeys. As the rest of the cast and crew arrived, not everyone seemed to put two and two together, but everyone that did looked like the cat that got the cream and you and Chris exchanged mischief-filled glances at each smug mug that you greeted, still staying close to one another.

 

The beat of the music was upbeat as it played the best of 2018, and everyone was laughing and talking in small groups until you stopped the music and handed Chris a mic. “Thank you all for coming…” he started as an uproarious applause followed. “We hope you’re all having a good time, I certainly am.” He smiled easily, not bothering to hide his gaze as it fell on you. You smiled at him and ignored several elbows and cat-calls as Chris chuckled. “Perhaps more on that later, but for now- someone who won’t bore you to tears. It’s Robert Downey Junior everybody!”

Robert clapped Chris on the back as he passed the mic and came to stand by your side, your hand easily slipping into his.

“Our dynamic speaker everybody.” He deadpanned as he clapped at Chris and everyone laughed. “Okay, well, thank you, everyone, for making this the most fun I’ve ever had on-set, and of course, special thanks to Mr and Mrs Evans over there, you guys did good.” He gestured calmly to you as a deadly silence fell over the whole crowd and someone forced a chuckle, unsure if it was a joke, someone followed their cue and before you knew it the whole room was laughing along, assuming that it was a dig at your lovey-dovey appearance today. Robert talked and entertained for what seemed like both a singular minute and a whole year as blood rushed through your head, blocking everything else. You leaned into Chris in response, and he held you close as you fully processed what just had happened and what was happening next. You heartbeat finally came back as Robert bid everyone a great new year and was applauded off stage. You quickly hurried to put the music back on, Chris following closely behind before asking you to dance. You nodded and smiled and he took your hand to lead you to the middle of the floor as the lights lowered slightly to match the bluesy jazz now floating through the room. You and Chris swayed, couples dotting the floor until a waltz came on and everyone led out their respective dates for a dance.

You danced for a while until Richie, who had leered at you every day asked to cut in, another leer on his face once more. You could hear Chris’ growl rumble silently through his chest and suppressed a snicker as you replied.

“That’s sweet, Richie, but it’s 5 minutes to and I have a speech to give.” You brushed by him to pick up a mic once more, and turn the music down.

“Five minutes to the new year, everybody!” You said enthused, and everybody applauded. “Alright, well, thank you to Chris for doing the food and decorations, it’s lovely, dear.”

You heard someone mutter “what the fuck!” And suppressed a grimace.

“So, I should apologise anyway, to anyone- or really, everyone- that has been caught in the crossfire of our prank war. If you don’t know me, you probably think I’m a jerk and I can’t blame you, and even if you do know me, I must admit I have been hiding something fairly big for as long as we’ve known each other, since I met most of you all on set.”

 

“So, I have a confession to make to you all before I- well, we-” you amended “make a public spectacle to the paps that have surely gathered by now.” You paused to take a deep breath.

“I've known Chris Evans for a long-ass time by now, we’ve always associated with the same people and run around in the same circles so when we realised we had a movie coming up together we actually took the time to get together on our nights off to really connect in a way we just hadn’t thought to do before. Well, perhaps not thought, just never done before. But I digress, somewhere along the line these casual dinners became dates, although Chris makes a good argument for the fact that they had always been dates. So when I found this beautiful tiny blue, surprisingly round, quartz on the beach, I was probably less surprised than he was when he found himself on one knee, asking me to marry him. I said yes, and we had a quick ceremony the next day. Barely any of it was thought through on personal level, never mind a public level, so on our honeymoon we decided to just let time run its course. We didn’t ask anyone to stay silent, but we knew Chris would be on a press tour in February of next year and that they would inevitably ask. So, we decided that we would tell you all we were together when it naturally came up, only I had been adamant that we be super professional on set. So when Chris called me sweetheart in a set meeting, my immediate and slightly snappish insult was at his professionalism and class. You all naturally assumed that we hated each other, and I won’t pretend that we didn’t fuel that fire on purpose.” You took a deep breath before continuing, “Why, you may ask, because it was easier.” You admitted.

“It was easier to keep our little life that we had built, to ourselves, it had become a safety blanket, knowing that we had each other to ourselves at all times.” You took a deep breath, your eyes finding Chris to anchor in. “So, I do apologise, everyone, but it does seem like most of you were rooting for us anyway.” You smirk as Chris’ hands cover yours and pulls you into another slow dance after he turns up the music and turns off the mic. A vague shock seems to fill the room as Robert takes the stage to dazzlingly countdown to next year.

Everyone is screaming “THREE!” as you pull Chris into a passionate kiss that alights your whole being and calms your mind. You show off your thin, matte, rose gold ring with the quartz set into it with no flair, and Chris not-so-subtly waves his matching ring, minus the stone, under everyone’s noses as you all laugh together.

 

After Sebastian punches Chris in the shoulder as Mackie high-fives you, he seems to defrost completely, disarmingly throwing his arm over your shoulder as he curses in Romanian while Scarlet and Kevin approach with sheepish looks on their faces. After an apology, admitting the had rigged the hat draw, you reassured them quickly as Chris flashed smiles at them and allows Robert and Susan to saunter in and hug you both. Robert is bragging about how he knew the whole time and Susan slaps his arm half-heartedly with her winning smile as you drag kiss in for another kiss. Your cheeks flaming as you pull apart to a resounding applause.

 

It’s only 22 minutes into the New Year when you and Chris bid everyone goodbye and head out to his car. Your masks are still in place as your sunglasses glare back at the flashing bulbs going off, and you quickly double-check the privacy settings on your social media to reassure Chris as you drive back home. Dodger is given a big bone and lots of cuddles upon return and you undress each other, exhausted as you fall unto the bed. Chris is snoring at 1 o'clock and you smile at Dodger lying on his chest and head to the bathroom. You wake Chris up with soft kisses on his face as you return after coaxing Dodger back to his bed and he wakes up groggily and confused at the lack of light as you smile and kiss him again. His lips respond reflexively but lazily, his eyes closing once more.

“Chris.” You whisper.

“Hmmm?” He hums, eyes closed.

“You’re gonna be a daddy, darling.” Tears blur your vision slightly as you hold your breath and he comically opens one eye, squints at you, pinches himself and then throws himself up, clasping you in his arms and laughing as tears stream down his face. You kiss him lovingly and you cuddle each other as you reminisce on the last year before slowly drifting back to sleep, ready to face what would be a hell of a year, smiles on your faces.


	2. Social Conclusions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Chess, for wanting another chapter, I hope this is what you had in mind.  
> Not sure why I stayed so very clear of the more eventful things that could have happened so this is maybe more slice of life than the original, I'm not sure.

 

It’s the middle of January as you and Chris head to the doctor, you’re starting to show just a bit and the hormones have calmed down enough that your nausea is starting to fade day by day. Chris is rubbing your back as you wait to be called in, and you reassuringly squeeze his hand before stilling his tapping foot. He flashes you a smile and you kiss him soundly before standing up to go to the toilet again. A gentle knock comes from the door as you pull your clothes into place. 

“Yeah?”

“Hey, sweetheart, doctor’s ready for us.”

“Just a sec.”

You finish up quickly and intertwine your hands as the doctor leads the way.

You discuss what to expect and which tests you would like performed before she preps you for the ultrasound and outlines your baby as tears roll down Chris’ face. You kiss his hand sweetly, smilingly, and hold your breath as she finds the baby’s heartbeat. You squeeze Chris’ hand tightly and decline to know the sex of the baby before taking the small picture and going back home.

Chris has been great at respecting your wishes to stay silent about the pregnancy, so as soon as you arrive home he ushers Dodger onto the bed and talks animatedly with Dodger chipping in with a wet-nosed nudge or a small whine where needed. You snap a few pictures of them for posterity and climb into bed next to them. Saying an enthusiastic hello to Dodger before kissing Chris in thanks and lying down for a nap. Chris makes to move away, but you quickly grasp his hand in yours.

“Stay.” You request, and he simply squeezes your hand before continuing to explain to Dodger how the appointment went. 

 

The next day, after breakfast, you’re watching Chris play with Dodger and scrolling through social media, biting your lip. You giggle as the video of Dodger and his lion predicament plays, before scrolling through some of the fans’ twitter responses and coming to a conclusion that makes your stomach twist slightly. When Chris sits back down, Dodger now panting and drinking water, you bring up the subject, not much liking it yourself. In reality, you’ve both been a ball of nerves over how everyone will react, though you won’t admit it to yourselves.

“So, I’ve been thinking.” You begin, swallowing the slight lump in your throat and chastising yourself for over-reacting. Chris looks at you to show he’s listening and you continue.

“Do you really want your first public acknowledgement of our relationship to be in an interview?” You pause, “...theoretically…” you amend. He frowns slightly in confusion and you hastily continue, “I was just looking at your twitter and your fans, well 80% of them, seem utterly lovely.” You bite your lip, trying to analyze his thoughts. “Maybe they should be the first to know.”

Chris tilts his head to look out at the view, pondering, and you take a deep breath, knowing his conclusion. He turns back to you a slight smile on his face as he takes your hand. 

“Would you really be okay with that?” He asks openly, and you know you can be honest with him.

“I would be more comfortable than with a random interviewer, yes, because I think they’re invested in your wellbeing. That way we get to slowly ease into it as well, because I know how you feel about interviewers and their soundbites.” You say frankly, before adding, “Not that I’m not scared shitless. I am.” A grin breaks across his face and he kisses you happily before you both call and text key people in your lives to ready them for any ripple effects you may cause. For being Chris’ agent, Nick is surprisingly easy to convince, but you suppose that he mostly worries about bad press and not much of anything else. 

 

You take an absurd amount of time the next day to get the angle just right on the photo that Chris is going to post today. It’s a simple affair, just your hand intertwined his at a slightly awkward angle since it’s your left hands on display. Your rings barely glint in the light as the matte rose gold blends into your skin at a glance. The only colour in the photo is the truly tiny blue quartz set into your ring with no flair. You groan in frustration as your fingers seem to look more bloated with every photo you take.

“Sweetheart.” Chris’ other hand cups your jaw. “Will you let me try now?” You try to sniffle inconspicuously as you nod and he smiles gently before taking the phone, sitting on the chair next to you and putting your hand on the armrest before draping his hand over yours, parting his fingers slightly to showcase another set of finger peeking from beneath his and your the slight glint of your ring. He snaps a couple of shots, ranging from very close up, to far away and Dodger’s snore catches your attention as you rub your right hand over Chris’ shoulder. 

“Let’s have Dodger in the photo, honey!” You say, excited and Chris grins at you before readying the camera and giving you a nod. You call Dodger gently, scritching your fingers on the armrest so he’ll investigate. He sleepily opens his eyes, yawns, stretches and then pads over giving your hands a lick before jumping up next to Chris. Chris gives you an adoring look and a sweet kiss before you pick the perfect picture, easily the one with Dodger’s face still fully in the frame and then hand his phone back to him. He keeps his hand on yours as he copies and pastes the text from his notes app, attaches the photo and quickly shows you the screen. You nod your head after spell-checking the text and he sends it off. 

 

He puts his phone off and places it on the coffee table before softly saying. “Let me love you, sweetheart.” His voice slightly gruff. You nod eagerly and he stands up, leading you to the bedroom. Dodger is sleeping soundly on the couch so Chris locks your door as you quickly run to the bathroom. 

When you return Chris is naked, his cock standing proud and making your breath hitch. His body, no longer needing to be in shape for Cap, is still lean but less bulky. His biceps are defined but not enormous and his stomach is toned but no longer sports a six pack, and best of all, his beard is on full display along with the trail of hair over his pecs, trailing off into that still-deliciously carved V. As your eyes travel back to Chris’ face, his smile morphs from cocky to predatory and he stalks to you before pulling you in for an all-consuming kiss. You’re breathless when you part and Chris leads you to the edge of the bed before he slowly pulls off your clothes, lovingly stroking over your skin and pressing soft kisses intermittently. A flush has spread over your face and breasts as he ends up on his knees, pulling off your underwear before kissing his way up to your thighs and you clench in response. He chuckles into your skin before he pulls himself up to his feet and presses you into the pile of pillows on the bed and kisses you deeply once more, his hands are keeping his weight off you as your hands flutter over his skin making him groan as you finally tease his nipples. He gasps as you pinch his nipple slightly and breaks away from you with a dark look in his eyes, he growls slightly before kissing you with desperation and sliding down your body before you can gather your wits. As he inches lower, he presses open-mouthed kisses to your neck and pulse point before softly licking your sore nipples. His hands are lovingly stroking over you stomach as he parts from your breasts. The air hitting your wet nipples still makes you gasp, mostly in pleasure before Chris is pressing kisses into your inner thighs, lifting and positioning them where he likes. 

 

His nose nuzzles over your cunt teasingly and you keen low in the back of your throat, your hips canting in an effort to find some relief. His chuckle comes back once more before he kisses you once over your labia and then licks his tongue through your folds. You gasp slightly, the hormones making you more sensitive by the day. Your previously still hands find his by your side and you trace patterns over his knuckles as his tongue swipes its way inside your cunt. You moan and grunt as his lips lock over your clit, sucking obscenely and driving you crazy when he flicks his tongue firmly over the tip and making your thigh jump. He lets go and your fingers dig slightly into his hands as he focuses all his energy on your clit, sucking and stroking it firmly as you writhe against his face. As he gets more passionate, you understand where the phrase “eating you out” came from as his head becomes more animated while your pleasure rocks steadily higher. You close your eyes and curl your toes as his beard edges against the edge of your cunt and you can’t help but let a moan fall from your lips as he does it again, your head falling back and your thighs fastening around his head. Your groan is long and drawn-out as Chris teases his teeth over the hood of your clit as the rough touch of his beard finds your sensitive folds. You buck into Chris mouth and as he sucks your clit firmly into his mouth before gently biting down on your clit, you cum, tightening your fingers around his hands and almost suffocating him in your thighs as you bite your lip and groan in response. Your muscles tighten as pleasure roils through your core and Chris groans as your cum coats his face. He kitten-licks you through your orgasm and as you relax, spent, he doesn’t stop.

 

Arousal sparks through you as two fingers easily stretch you open and you groan as he finds your g-spot with ease. You pant as he slowly circles and massages your g-spot, panting into your cunt as he twists his free hand into yours. “Fuck, sweetheart, you’re so beautiful. Wish I could do this all day. Make you mine. Let you own me.”

You gasp out, “Chris!” as his fingers grind harder inside of you. “Please, baby, make me cum, I’m already so fucking clo- ose!” A third finger joins the rest inside you and he ups the ante, allowing his fingers to thrust rhymically, pleasure curling through you as his fingers push into you.

“Look at me, sweetheart.” Chris groans into your stomach and you open your eyes to see his blue eyes searching for yours and locking you in place. His face and neck is flushed and his beard is glistening with your cum. You groan as your eyes fall on his obscenely swollen and wet lips, he licks them slowly before kissing you softly and allowing his fingers to brush over your g-spot as he find a new angle, holding himself over you and kissing you deeply. Your hands brush over his neck and shoulders as you groan into his mouth. As he bites your lip and lets go he grunts softly. “Please, sweetheart, I’m going to need you to cum for me. I need to be inside you, make you mine so that you know I’m yours.”

You whine desperately as a kink in your back twitches. “Sorry, hun, I need to roll over.” He sighs slightly, not allowing his fingers to pause or disappointment to show on his face as he maneuvers your leg around him so you’re lying on your side. He holds your one thigh up slightly so he can work unhindered, and he thrusts twice before you groan as he finds your g-spot once more. His fingers are hitting your g-spot with a new urgency as Chris’ whole arm works to plunge into you. His fingers grip your thigh posessively as his eyes rove over your flushed form. Opening your eyes to see him lording above you, his cock weeping and red as it juts against you for attention, is enough and your orgasm rolls through you, more powerful and consuming than your first one. 

“Oh, fuck, baby, yesss.” Chris stills his fingers and simply presses you onto your stomach before replacing his fingers with his cock. You gasp, “Fuck! Chris!” as he miraculously hits your g-spot harder than ever and you feel like you’re burning alive as your orgasm takes on a new quality. He groans as he feels your cunt tightening around him, barely allowing him to pull out. Instead he stays inside you as you clutch the bed, arching your back and whining high and long. Chris hands firmly round over your ass and hips, and he grunts as the walls of your cunt spasm around him. As your peak recedes he pulls out and thrusts desperately into you and you feel his cock thickening slightly before he cums inside you panting your name, his fingers leaving indentations on your hips.

 

You breathe heavily as Chris falls onto the bed next to you, panting, you smile at him and he kisses you soundly before warming up your back and tucking you into bed. You nod off, a stray thought going to your mother who insisted that you apply for maternity leave, despite you thinking you’d be fine. Now you were super thankful to her, you’d never make it one work day without crawling under your desk for a nap.

Chris luckily has errands he promised to help run with Robert, otherwise he’d spend your sleeping hours getting in his head over social media again. Which is why you find yourself waking upalone in the dim-lighted bedroom at twilight, Dodger snuggled up behind the small of your back. 

 

Stretching yourself awake, you instinctively cup your stomach before running your hands over Dodger and then pulling on some comfy clothes. Putting on some music to cut through the silence, you make yourself a cup of tea and rejoin a still-sleeping Dodger on the bed.

“Alright, Baby, let’s see what the world thinks, shall we.” You mutter, opening up your phone. You distract yourself for a few minutes with a text from your mum and a couple of emails before opening twitter to Chris’ page. You bite your lip, and then open it up. It’s been 5 hours since the post has been made and it has 30K likes and an increasing amount of congratulations from verified accounts, and apparently Robert has already retweeted it with a heartfelt message that makes you tear up before you laugh at Hemsworth’s mock-outrage that Chris hadn’t told him about you. Feeling relieved, you call Chris and it only rings twice before he answers.

“Hey, sweetheart.”

“Hi, hun.” You respond in a voice that doesn’t seem awake just yet. You clear your throat as Chris talks.

“You just wake up? I’m almost home, Robert’s just dropping me off.”

“Why don’t you invite them for dinner?”

“Nah. I already invited him for brunch tomorrow, if that’s okay- he said to check with you first.”

“Yeah, of course, that sounds lovely, Chris.” You yawn slightly and Chris chuckles.

“I’ll see you soon then, sweetheart.”

“M’kay. Love you.”

“Love you too.” He said with a smile you could hear before ending the call. 

 

As you warm leftovers for dinner, Dodger wakes up, and you give him a good and playful cuddle as he licks your face before you let him go outside. You’re just grating some cheese over the pasta when Chris walks in with Robert right behind him, their arms comically-laden with bags. Your eyebrows shoot up in surprise and you quickly close the door lest Dodger run outside before letting them know to put the bags down wherever. They grunt in thanks and you wince slightly as a couple of bags crash into the ground. Chris huffs and thanks Robert as you give him a hug and he quickly waves to Dodger before turning back and walking to his car. Chris accompanies him, and you attempt to calm Dodger as Chris leaves again, you succeed in getting him to stop scratching at the door in excitement but he completely bowls over Chris when he returns and you laugh as he tackles Chris to the ground to lick his face. Chris is laughing at the situation whilst trying to keep Dodger’s stray tongue from his mouth and you have to sit down with how hard you’re laughing. You wipe away stray tears as Chris elbows his way into a sitting position before getting Dodger on his lap and cuddling him as he says “Woah, there, bud. Woah.”

 

You eat dinner and talk about what Chris bought, mostly food and a couple of things Susan recommended for you. 

“So, I guess Robert and Susan know now?” You ask tentatively about your pregnancy.

“Sorry, babe, I had to get some advice somewhere, but no. They know we’re planning on having a baby, so I just made it seem like I wanted to be super-prepared.”

You kiss his cheek and thank him as he collects your plates.

“Hey, hun? Are we only having Rob and Suse over for brunch?”

“I didn’t invite anyone else, no.” He says as he washes up.

“Maybe we should invite more people, whoever can make it on such short notice anyway, I feel like we haven’t had a get-together in forever.”

“Yeah, sure.” Chris says easily as he finishes up. “Whatever you’re up for.”

“I think it’ll be good, yeah.”

“You know they’ll figure out you are actually pregnant then, though, sweetheart.” He says gently.

“I feel comfortable with them knowing if they figure it out. I got the last results in an email from the doctor while you were gone and everything looks great so I was going to tell you we could call your mum about it tonight.”

“Really?” He paused, a grin breaking across his face. You smile and nod and he cheers, making you laugh, and encouraging Dodger to jump onto him. Chris roughouses with Dodger for a second before plopping down on the couch next to you and bringing you in for a bearhug as Dodger jumps up beside him. 

You card your hand through his hair before he pulls back and you lean into his chest as you hand him the already-ringing phone.

 

An hour later, he finally hangs up, exhausted, and you giggle slightly. He gives you a weary smile and kisses you chastely before you drag him to bed and call your own parents, mostly just to let them know it was no longer a secret. The call lasts a blissfully short 5 minutes and then you’re nodding off to sleep. You wake up, groggy, as Chris’ alarm goes off, and head to the bathroom while he makes you some ginger tea to soothe your latent nausea. After a small breakfast of a singular apple, shared between you, you get to work in the kitchen while Chris takes Dodger for a walk. Checking your phone while the quiche and muffins bake, you see almost everyone will be coming for brunch. Glad that all your friends will be together once more, you take out the blueberry chocolate muffins and get the batter for the pancakes going before heaving a pot out to pull together a batch of hot chocolate, in lieu of mimosas since it’s too cold for that. 

Chris returns from his run and does a speedy shower and you give him a quick rundown on what’s happening in the kitchen before untying your apron and taking your own shower and prenatals.

 

As you emerge, the quiche is resting peacefully beside the muffins and the bacon and egg rolls are browning in the oven while Chris hunts for the mini marshmallows. The mixer is now blending whipped cream, the pancake batter sitting by the stove. You fetch the butter and high five Chris in victory as he throws a marshmallow in your mouth and then takes out a skillet for you. As Susan and Robert arrive, you usher Chris out of the kitchen and Robert joins you after a while to help flip the pancakes while Susan helps Chris set the table.

 

As you pull out the bacon and egg rolls and get pots of tea and coffee going, setting jugs of orange and apple juice beside the hot chocolate just in case, Robert leans back and smiles at you conspiratorial.

“How far along are you, then?”

You laugh slightly before responding, “Nineteen weeks, I only started really showing at week fifteen.”

Robert whistles lowly, before taking you in for a hug. “Congratulations, sweetie, I’m so happy for you guys.”

“Thanks Rob, and thanks for not being weird about me not telling.”

“Hey. No, of course, I get it. I do, it’s not anybody else’s business anyway.”

You sigh happily before pulling away and rescuing his pancake, the last of the bunch. You flip it to Dodger and you hear Chris’ laugh at the door, the Mackies are here.

 

Dodger bowls over Anthony immediately, and everyone laughs boisterously as Anthony tries to get him off. Eventually Chris gets himself under control and lures Dodger away with a whistle and a treat just as it seems everybody else is arriving. You point out to Chris that somehow you were only couples at the gathering, even though you’d definitely invited some singles. Chris shrugs and points out that everybody can help themselves to what they’d like before escorting you to your seat.

“You’ve been on your feet all morning, sweetheart, just rest. We’ll handle whatever needs to be handled.”

“Thanks, hun.” You kiss his knuckles before telling him what you’d like as he picks up your plate. Susan is sitting next to you, and you take the time to properly greet her and wave to everyone else, taking note of who seems to have a knowing look in their eye. As Robert settles down last, he raises his cup in a toast and quickly thanks everyone.

“Thanks to the lovebirds for having us, and thanks to everyone for coming, it wouldn’t be a crowd without you!” You laugh, and smile at Chris, taking his hand in yours as Robert continues.

“Congratulations on this next phase in your life, and call us if you need anything… actually, call Suse if you need anything- maybe call your mothers first, actually.” He frowns, and Susan slaps his elbow slightly, laughing along with everyone. 

 

Chris stands up, and you raise your eyebrows, slightly surprised.

“I just wanted to thank you all for coming, we’re so grateful and truly blessed to call you all friends. I also wanted to take this time, with my lovely wife’s permission, to announce that we’re going to have a baby- as I’m sure most of you have realised by now.”

Apart from two shocked faces that you laugh at, everyone’s cheering, clapping and congratulations drown out the end of Chris sentence as he takes his seat. You clear your throat and wait for them to calm down with a grin, “Thank you, guys.” You say in a tender voice. “Now.” You grab your fork animatedly, “Let’s dig in!” A few laughs are heard with some dramatic cheering as utensils and cups are brought to life. 

 

You talk away the hours, Robert and Susan leaving as you polish off your plates and everybody trailing away soon after with full bellies and hearty laughter. Everybody who’s left hangs around in small clusters on the patio with Chris and Dodger or on the couch with you, where you’re resting your back and feet. As Nick says goodbye to another couple, he rejoins your area.

“So, the reception of you two is going swimmingly.” He says approvingly, and you smile in response before admitting.

“I do feel about bad though, the press junket is gonna be even harder to navigate for Chris.” 

“Nah.” He disagrees with a smile before glancing at Chris. “I think it’s the easiest thing in the world for him, talking about his little family.” You smile adoringly at Chris and you must catch his eye as he glances through the glass door and waves at you with a loving expression. You blow him a kiss which he catches, before being elbowed by Anthony. You huff a laugh and then straight-up start cackling as Dodger attacks him joyfully once more.

 

The day before his first interview, you’re checking his twitter feed smilingly as you rewatch the few Dodger pictures he’s posted in the meantime, peppered with his usual retweets of things he thinks his followers would enjoy. The one following his announcement took 10 days and was simply an adorable photo of Dodger with a caption thanking everyone for their well-wishes. Your pregnant brain would tell ypu to turn on the waterworks at this point, since Dodger had been picked up by Scott the day before to go back to Boston, but you have other matters on the brain. As the shower shuts off, you put your phone on charge and hang up your robe. Chris emerges from the bathroom, and you bite your smiling lips as your eyes turn predatory. He’d been treating you like a porcelain doll after last’s week check-up with the doctor and you felt like you were burning up from the inside. His expression was that of exasperated confusion as he paused in the doorway, completely naked and dripping wet since you’d taken all the towels and his clothes from the room.

 

“You,” you point an accusatory finger at him, “have been holding out on me.”

“H-how so?” He croaks, obviously trying to keep his gaze from your lace-clad body, but it’s futile, his cock is already starting to twitch. A part of you is relieved you still have this effect on him- he had assured you that it wasn’t that he didn’t find you attractive, just that he thought he should be gentle from now on. 

“You keep distracting me when I say I  _ don’t _ want it gentle.” You say, a slight growl creeping into your voice. He stutters a murmured explanation that’s muffled by your racing heartbeat. His cock is already starting to thicken as you step towards him and he actually takes a step back into the bathroom as you advance on him. You smirk, steadily advancing on him as he stops short with nowhere to go.

“Now.” You say as you take the last step into his personal space, punctuating your next word with a flick to his nipple- “What,” you swallow slightly as he internalises a gasp. “What will I do with you.” It’s not a question, so he doesn’t answer, but you don’t miss the slight part of his lips or the quick bob of Adam’s apple.

“Actually, what  _ should  _ I do with you, Chris?”

He gulps slightly, “I-I dunno.”

You shrug feigning carelessness, “Okay, then.” You lean in for a kiss but stop short just at his lips, once his eyes have fluttered closed. Ducking, your lips and teeth find his nipple and you barely feel his grip on your shoulders as he half-heartedly tries to convince you to get on the bed. You look into his eyes quickly before slipping out of his grasp and falling to your knees with a slight crack you don’t feel.

 

Licking your lips, you evaluate his cock. You wouldn't be able to say if it’s longer or thicker than average, and you’d be lying if you said you’d even given it a second thought. After all, he does just fine with it, it does have a certain…  _ appeal _ … mostly since it’s attached to a man you love. You lean forward, bypassing his cock and letting it bump and slide over your collarbone and shoulder as you plant a kiss to the dipped shape that’s carved into his hip. He shudders slightly, and you smile as you feel his stomach muscles tense and relax under your mouth. 

You move to the opposite side smoothly allowing his cock to brush over the column of your throat as you press another kiss on him. Pulling back slightly, you asked again, “Are you  _ sure _ there wasn’t something you wanted?” you glance at his face through your lashes and he gulps. 

“Yes.” His strained voice eventually responds.

 

“What should I do to you Chris?” You ask again.

“Please fuck me.” He whispers and clenches his eyes shut. You groan slightly and allow the heel of your foot to grind in your cunt in wanting. 

“Okay.” You say, breathless. “Okay. But first, it’s been  _ so long _ .” You say before sweeping your tongue over his dipped muscles and allowing your tongue to travel through his loins quickly. You bite and suckle the ridges of the delectable skin and tease grunts and groans out of Chris that has his hands gripping tightly unto the edge of the counter. You top if off with a soft kiss to the skin just north of his cock and allowing your cheek to brush against his wet cock as you pull back.

Chris’ eyes are shut and you easily get his attention back to you as you tap his fingers in a silent plea to help you up.

He helps you up effortlessly before gripping you tightly and lifting you slightly. “Where to?”

“The bed.” You answer easily and as he sets you down, he attempts to take over, gently caressing over the lace covering your belly.

 

“Uh-uh.” You shake your head no. “Let’s talk.”

Chris sighs and pushes himself upwards and off of you. 

“Like, what’s with the sudden weirdness about me fucking you?”

Chris rubs a hand over his face roughly, “I just- I’m supposed to be  _ taking care of you _ , love. Not the other way around- and certainly not like this.”

“Chris. Honey.” You cup his face and draw his close. “I love you, I want this, I want you, and I love that you want to take care of me but I’m not a paper doll, I want to take care of you too.”

Chris huffed, considering your words.

“Okay, fine.” He gave in before holding up a finger to halt your celebration. “But first. You have got to tell me if anything is weird or uncomfortable or just if you want me to move or stop anything at a-”

“Deal.” You say easily, stretching out a hand for him to shake. He nodded at you once before shaking your hand and you quickly pull, unbalancing him so he falls onto the bed in a huff. 

 

“Now.” You say, your voice instinctively taking on a deeper tone as it turns commanding. “Tell me what you  _ want,  _ Chris.” You say, standing up and looking down at him expectantly. His cock is wanting and wet as clenches his hands into the pillows, and he’s clearly just as desperate for this as you are. When he finds his voice, it’s everything your wet dreams are made of; wanting, desperate and pleading.

“ _ Please _ , sweetheart, I  _ need  _ you to fuck me so I can just stop thinking so hard.” Chris says, his face vulnerable and open. Your breath catches slightly and you rub your hands over his legs as you take a moment to settle in.

“Turn over, hun, get comfy ‘cause you’re staying like this for a while.” You direct as you rummage through the drawer and pull up an unoccupied ottoman. Placing down what you’ll need on it so you’ll be able to reach everything easily, you fix the strap-on to your hips easily, the dildo bouncing in place as you buckle in. Glancing up you see Chris has stopped following directions in favour of looking at you fiddle. You clear your throat and quirk an eyebrow feigning annoyance and he’s on his stomach in a flash, ass on display and propping himself up with his elbows. 

“Good boy.” You whisper and he groans, letting his face drop down. You smile and evaluate his display. “You sure you’re comfortable?” He nods. “Okay. Spread your legs… wider… just a touch mo- there we go. Good boy.” His breaths are coming faster and his thighs clench as you finally touch him, slowly running your hands over his ass and lower back with a firm grip. “Relax, honey.” You say in a steady voice, continuing to repeat the motions as he slowly lets go of the tension in his neck, shoulders, back, ass, and legs. “There we go, that’s better. Now.” You say, withdrawing your hands and picking up the oil. You let a puddle form in the palm of your hand before applying it with steadily smaller circles into his ass cheeks. The soft noises streaming from Chris’ full lips had you clenching your teeth in an attempt to restrain yourself and as you press your thumbs firmly into the muscles and pull apart his ass, he gasps in response making your breathing uneven. His hole clenches almost imperceptibly and you quickly pick up the oil, ignoring Chris’ whine at the loss and lubing up the dildo between your legs along with your fingers, and the two buttplugs laid out. Another application of oil later has you rubbing across the puckered muscles and over to his perineum, stopping short of his balls as his groans got deeper and drawn out. You easily pressed two fingers inside him, stretching and opening him up for you.

“Fuck.” You gasped, “So eager for me.”

A broken moan, muffled by a pillow was heard from Chris as you withdrew your fingers and massaged the edges of his hole. “Ready for the first one?” You checked only to be answered by an ass-wiggle. “Chris.”

“ _ Please _ !” He exclaimed desperately.

“Okay, alright, I’ve got you, I’m gonna take good care of you but you gotta relax, hun.” he breathed deeply twice before allowing his muscles to slacken, as you scissored him once more after liberally applying lube. When he seemed boneless once more you quickly slip the first buttplug into him to the sound of pitchy gasps and moans. Rubbing soothing circles over his skin until his ass relaxed, you murmur affirmations and then pull on the plug gently, teasingly. Chris whispers your name along with a stream of fucks as you easily rogate the plug before groaning and levering himself up, “Wait.” 

 

You withdraw from Chris completely allowing him to turn over, your cunt clenching as his cock comes into view again, purple at the tip, wanting and wet.

“Yes?” You asked tentatively.

“I just wanna- uh” Chris breathed deeply through his nose to clear the fog of arousal. “I want to last. Could you take out the cock ring? Will you let me fuck you too?”

“Yes and no.” You say commandingly despite his protestations. You clear your throat before bending down to retrieve the pliable, black ring and fastening it over his cock. “Better?”

He breathes deeply once more. “Much.”

“I think I should put the 1.5 butplug in and then I can sit on your face for a while before we continue, since been a while, yeah?”

“Yeah.” Chris agrees breathily before turning back around. You laugh slightly as his ass backs into your hand and you make purposefully slow work of the butplug, much to Chris’ combined agony and pleasure. You watch his sphincter, licking your lips involuntarily, hypnotised by the clenching muscles until Chris made his voice heard.

“Sweetheart! Please, I’m so empty!” He said sharply, his voice raw with need and you shushed him almost involuntarily before blowing air into the muscle. 

 

Chris’ next exhale is through clenched teeth in protestation and you smile as his knuckles turn white while his grip on the bedpost tightens.

“Fuck!” He exclaims as you tease the tip of the butplug in with no preamble, his muscles tightening reflexively before he groans and flexes into it. The butplug is almost pulled from your fingers and you don’t hear Chris’ reaction over your own groan. Sinking your nails into his skin, and clenching your eyes shut to take a moment, you breathe deeply- it really had been  _ a while _ .

“Fuck, baby, please…” Chris said pleadingly as he started turning around. 

You sighed sharply before pulling away, the lace covering your cunt starting to become a nuisance. Chris looked ready to devour you whole and you stomach squirms as he bites his lip, stifling a moan as he sits down. Panting, you blink at him as he unbuckles the dildo jutting from between your legs and you hold unto his forearms as his hands gripped your hips possessively.

 

“Do I need to tie you up?” You ask, voice gravelly and Chris thinks about it before shaking his head no and backing away. “Good.” You say and wait until he’s ready before walking around and crawling unto the bed, lifting your leg over Chris as his hands come to grip your hips. Your hands tighten around the bedpost as Chris guides you to his mouth, wasting no time to drag his thumb into your underwear, exposing your cunt and tonguing your clit. 

“Fuck, hun, can you feel how turned on I am?” You groan, shamelessly grinding onto his face as he sucks hard on your clit. “Just watching you be so needy, fuck, you’re so-o,” You gasp as the edge of his teeth has pleasure sparking through you, “-good for me, shit-” Your speech is cut off as his mouth works around your clit, sucking and biting at the muscle there, that has you bucking into him reflexively. Your breathing comes in gasps as he pushes your over slightly so he can curl his tongue into your vagina. It’s no happy accident that the arch of his nose is pressed into your clit, and you shiver as you feel his short breathing curling over you. As he drags his stiffened tongue back to your clit, you shiver in anticipation, on the edge of your orgasm and biting down into your bottom lip while groaning. 

When he flicks his tongue in quick succession over your clit, your eyes fall shut, and a stream of breathy expletives peppered with his name is all you can comprehend. His tongue works over your clit, bringing you crashing right to the edge, before he sucks on your clit sharply, biting down slightly and you’re cumming.

Chris is groaning into your cunt as his fingers tighten their grip on your ass, and his tongue is curling into you once more as your neck arches and your grip becomes white-knuckled.

 

Your breathing haggard, Chris finally loosens his grip and allows you to slide onto his chest, grinning widely with a wet beard and reddened lips. His eyes look almost black, his pupils blown wide, before shrinking hypnotically as he blinks into the relatively lighter bedroom. 

“Sorry, must be crushing you.” You mumble and he laughs slightly before angling himself up and dragging you down to his stomach. You whine at the back of your throat and his eyes turn desperate as your back brushes up against his cock. You breathe deeply for a few more seconds before heaving off from him and slowly kissing and licking your cum from his face. Once clean, he drags you closer and curls his tongue into your mouth, groaning as his fists curl into the sheets with the effort to control himself.

 

“You’ve been so good for me, love.” You praise him as you walk back to strap the harness and dildo on, the lube still making it shine. You warm it up slightly with the palm of your hand, fisting over it as Chris watches, entranced. 

“Please, sweetheart.” He groans and you smile.

“Okay, hun, scooch back.” You motioned to his form, crowding the edge of the bed whilst taking the few steps to his sides. He stayed where he was, stubbornly waiting for you to come within reach, before locking your lips together with desperation and absentmindedly tugging on the dildo between your legs and groaning. You smirk in response, pulling back from him before he eagerly crawls backwards, leaving his calves hanging from the bed, with enough space for his feet should he bend his knees. You evaluate his appearance as he cranes his hips higher with pillows before joining him on the bed. His legs spread reflexively and you almost miss the slight hiss escaping from him as he jostles the buttplug to make room for you between his thighs. 

You press a kiss to the tip of his cock teasingly and he groans as you move on, peppering kisses over his adonis belt and stomach as you pleased before taking the time to leave plenty of hickeys on his adonis belt.

“Fuck, sweetheart,” He whispered, ragged, "...I know you find that the sexiest part of me, but, fuck, I’m dying here.” 

You mumbled soothing things into his skin before finishing with an open-mouthed kiss as you guide his knees to where you need them, squatting on your legs and evaluating his ass and cock. A jolt of pleasure runs through your sated self as you take in the image he presents, red with want, desperation tensing his posture and jolting at each move he made. You sigh happily before re-applying more lube, much to Chris’ impatient groaning, before sliding your fingers back into his hole and teasing the buttplug inside as Chris groaned at you. Figuring he’d waited long enough, you gently but efficiently pulled out the plug and set it aside quickly as Chris protested at feeling so empty, and easily slipped two fingers into him. He stopped breathing, and you looked up to see his face contorting in anticipation, but otherwise just fine, and took a few exploratory thrusts before you found the right angle again. Muscle memory kicked in and you focused all of your energy on pleasuring Chris as he arched his neck and grunted while you pressed another finger into him, hitting his prostate gently and slowly with each stroke of your fingers. “So open for me, fuck, Chris, so responsive.” He only groaned in response.

 

Before he could complain, and much sooner than you would usually, you took the dildo in hand, placing the blunt cockhead at his hole, and pushed in a few inches as Chris groaned long and low. The pressure was different but not unfamiliar, and you thrust shallowly to remember the right method before confidently searching for his prostate. His grunt is sharp and quick as you finally hit his prostate, and crawl your upper body over his, planting your elbows on either side of him as his hands desperately, finally, grabbed onto your hips and squeezed. Your thrusts are shallow and slightly uneven as you kiss Chris continually with a lot of breaks, the smacking sound of your kisses, punctuated with grunts as you graze his prostate and unintentionally tease his cock with your stomach.

“I’m so, so, so close, sweetheart, please.” He whispers into you mouth.

“Shhh, shh, okay, my love, you’re doing so good.” You say and finally pull back from his lips, jutting the dildo firmly into his prostate as he goans and arches his neck back, his jaw clenching hard as you finally wrap a hand around his cock. You pump a few times, before sliding the soft ring off on your third pass over the base, before beginning to shallowly thrust into his ass. He shouts in surprise, his eyes closed, as he cums with fervour. You allow your hips to still but stay inside of him as your hands stroke his cock as it responds to the aftershocks and then softens, rubbing his cum into his stomach and thighs as well as the little that splattered unto your breasts and rib cage.

 

His breathing is even but shallow as you finally pull out of him, unbuckle the harness, and cuddle up next to him, drawing a blanket over you both. He sighs into you mouth as you kiss lazily, running your hands reassuringly over his chest and shoulders as his breathing return to normal. “Thanks, sweetheart.” He breathes, and you smile as his eyes flutter shut. You stay with him a while longer before washing everything up properly and letting Dodger back in. You get Dodger into his bed without bothering Chris and give him a kiss on his furry head in thanks before handing him a bone to keep him further occupied. 

You quickly shut off all of the lights and lock up before stripping and shrugging on his old Patriots shirt that you’ve claimed you’ll never not wear to bed, and crawl back up behind him. You press your face into his shoulder blades and curl your arms around him possesively as you think on the eventful time that will be ahead. You rise early, as had become habit now that you’re pregnant, and make yourself a cup of tea after disabling all the alarms set on the pair of phones on the bedside table. You stuff the sex toys, now clean and dry, into the bottom of your suitcase in their own bag before going over the rental unit once more, scanning for anything you needed to pack or throw away. Usually movie stars didn’t take much with them to shooting locations, unless they were Rob, but as an off-camera member, you had taken to semi-permanently living in Atlanta for the bigger part of the last four years and only really going home for holidays or brief days of rest. Needless to say, you had piled up a lot of junk and a lot of books. Now, of course, you would be moving your stuff into Chris’ place in Boston, since it was now your home and you smiled at the thought of the beautiful house Chris was willing to sell for you, unsure if you would prefer to buy a new home together, but his home was perfect. 

 

It seemed everything was packed, either into suitcases or boxes, and you wheeled the couple of suitcases to the door before swallowing your prenatals with your now-cold tea and packing them back in where they belonged before waking Chris and handing him his own cup of tea. Taking a sip before thanking you with a small kiss, you ran your hand reassuringly over his cheekbone. “We are going to be fine. In fact, we are going to be awesome.” You reassured him and he nodded before getting up and getting ready as you stripped the sheets and piled them into the second-to-last open suitcase in the house. Next came the Patriots shirt before you got dressed in your last set of clothes. Chris came out and quickly combed your hair for you, before braiding it back and you quickly flattened the back of his collar before buttoning up his shirt and passing him his jersey, hat, and sunglasses just as the car pulled up. You had said goodbye, rather tearfully, to your long-used rental yesterday, and only Chris’ promise that you could have a turn in his new Cap Camaro had you smiling again. Damn hormones.

 

Chris introduced you to most of the staff that would be assisting you both today and you smiled at his friendly nature, before greeting everybody and checking your pockets for everything you’d need. Chris quickly stuffed the toothbrushes into the suitcase before zipping it up and then helping them place the three suitcases inside. You left the key on the counter, and locked all the doors, reflexively taking a glance at the lived-in and loved-in space, before finally shutting the door and letting Chris help you into the car.

On the way there, you dozed slightly, your eyes a bit tired as Chris chatted with the driver charmingly. You cuddled into his and his heartbeat eventually synched with your steady rhythm as he calmed down slightly. When you entered the airport, you placed a chaste kiss on Chris’ lips before adjusting his cap on his head as he placed his sunglasses and earbuds in. You did the same with your earbuds and sunglasses, playing some soothing yet loud music, before wrapping your scarf around your neck and covering your head with a loose beanie. As you exited the car, cameras started clicking and despite the staff looking menacing, two reporters shouted questions at Chris and eventually you while they quickly took your suitcases out of the trunk. You placed your hand in Chris’ as he put one of the smaller bags, a backpack, over the big case to drag it, and you took the other smaller rolling case as you began to move at a steady and speedy pace. Chris was luckily very intuitive, and the staff were trained to keep close, so your smaller strides slowed them slightly but not obviously as you made the luckily short walk to check-in.

 

Check-in went quick and you saw Chris sigh in relief as the reporter’s voice finally faded. He bid the staff around you both goodbye, running a hand over his face in frustration before handing over all his stuff and helping you do the same, before almost going through the security screen with his watch. “Woah, hun.” You stopped him quickly and undid his watch before he finally went through and picked everything up on the other side. With only the backpack left over, Chris put everything back in its place before taking your hand again as you leisurely walked over to your boarding gate. 

It seemed luck was on your side as the one fan who most definitely noticed Chris only gawked slightly open-mouthed for a quarter of the flight and didn’t approach you. It seemed you were tucked away enough in the window that she didn’t see you, but either way the clothes you were wearing wouldn’t allow your small bump to show anyway, so you weren’t too worried about anything. 

You eventually dozed off as Chris fingers traced circles over your hand, and then what felt like seconds later, you started slightly as turbulence punctuated the start of the journey down. Chris had already buckled you in, and you smiled as he revealed he had quickly gone to take a selfie with the awestruck teen while you were asleep. You smiled fondly at him before kissing him softly and squeezing his hand tighter as the plane rocked again.

The rest of the day passed in relative calm despite the extra reporters at NY who had, no doubt, been alerted by the other reporter from LAX. You quickly made it to the car and sighed, relieved, as Chris helped you into the car before securing your luggage and climbing in beside you. The hotel that the movie was paying for was fairly nice by all standards, but you were most thankful of the private, underground parking area where the flashing paparazzi weren’t allowed to go. You unpacked the things you would both need in the next two days before leaving the rest of the suitcases on the nearby chair and settling into the bed as Chris ordered pizza so he could introduce you to “the best pizza ever, sweetheart!”.

You indulged Chris easily, eating the pizza and agreeing that it was delicious before watching some toddlers falling down on AFV to unwind. As actual lunchtime rolled around, he set you up with a healthy and balanced chicken salad before kissing you soundly and heading off to the interviews. You worried your bottom lip in frustration, Chris was always so quiet when he got anxious that you weren’t even sure if he was okay or what he was worried about. Worst of all, you damn hormones had kept you on the ropes emotionally and you couldn’t blame Chris for not wanting to worry you and using your emotional whiplash to distract you when you got around to asking him about how he was doing. 

 

The minutes seemed to drag along like hours as you waited to intermittently hear from Chris. He sent quick texts when he was having a break and then again when someone had actually given him a handmade stuffed toy that looked like a cartoon-y Dodger. You teared up at that fairly unwillingly, missing Dodger severely along with his wet kisses and constant protective nature around your belly. After you haven’t responded for a while, Chris sends another text. 

_ “Sweetheart, are you crying? We’ll see Dodge soon, I promise. <3” _

You sniffle and pull yourself together.  _ “I’ve just been along the ride for these hormones today, I’m fine, don’t worry. You okay?” _

He responds a while later, _ “All good.”  _ Which doesn’t reassure you at all. The next few hours are the dreaded ones since it’ll be another three hours of interviews, lighting, makeup and waiting around without any real breaks. Trying to doze for a while doesn’t work, and you eventually call Scott to make sure Dodger is doing fine.

_ “Yeah, yeah, he’s good.” _ Scott reassures you, _ “Sulking maybe more than usual, I guess, he’s usually more excited to see the kids but-” _ he sighs, _ “I guess he’s getting a bit older as well.” _ You murmur in agreement before chatting about Scott’s upcoming dinner party and his part in Grace & Frankie you adored, and Scott gleefully states how he’ll get to be the cool, famous uncle this time since Chris couldn’t be. The call, as it usually does, cheers you up immensely and when Scott reluctantly hands over the phone to the line of family members who realised who was on the phone, you don’t feel too bad downplaying the importance of today for his mum and sisters. It’s eventually two hours later when you finally get off the phone, massage your ears and glance at the time. The waiting game was already old four hours ago, now you just wanted to jump out of your skin and find Chris. So you did, and although later you may have used the pregnancy brain as an excuse, that would have been a lie. You impatiently pulled on a loose sweater and grabbed what you needed before heading downstairs. The producers who knew you waved you through and before you knew it you could hear Chris voice through the wall. Even though you couldn’t hear what he was saying, his voice was like a soothing balm on your writhing nerves and you breathed deeply as the tension melted from your stomach. 

There wasn’t so much of a room as a curtain, and after quickly snagging the attention of an intern, you knew you could slip inside without catching the camera, interviewer or Chris’ eye- so you did exactly that. Blending in with the walls was comfortable and familiar, and your worries clawed back into your throat as you remembered how much Chris really disliked press junket interviews. 

I control how I feel. You repeated in your head and focused on the now as your therapist recommended. With Chris there, that was easy, your eyes dragged up and down, focusing only on him. His ruffled hair, his crooked nose, the little scars and moles that were hidden with makeup that was dragging down at his temples even in the cold January weather. His eyes were drooping at the edges, a sign you knew well to be from utter exhaustion and you smiled as you saw his tattoo just peeking out of the neckline of his shirt, the blurry writing more comforting than any tv show could ever be. His hands clasped a takeaway cup of black tea with two sugars, his ring not visible tucked under the cup, and feet flexing as he fought to keep from moving around in his chair- the chair clearly unforgiving on his already tender ass, and you bit your lip guiltily as a slight sliver of satisfaction curled through you. Your mind finally at peace, you leaned against the wall and closed your eyes, tipping your head back and just focusing on the sound of his voice and tired laughter. 

 

Your back started twitching just before the interview was drawing to a close and you subtly shifted your position as the interviewer wrapped up and the camera stopped filming. Everyone streamed out of the room after the interviewer awkwardly and reluctantly said goodbye and exited. The long day was finally over and your eyes opened lazily as the last of the camera crew trickled out. No one had noticed you as they left, so you deemed the mission a success and contemplated dinner options as you waited to surprise Chris when he would inevitably walk past you.

Apparently your lazily reassured brain was slow, though, and Chris overused voice reached your ear as his breath curled over your shoulder. “Hello, sweetheart.” You inhaled his scent deeply and smiled as you leaned into his chest. His hands comfortingly ran across your back as you squeeze him tight before drawing back, keeping yourself in his space as your hands gripped his soft shirt. “Were you being a little wallflower again?” He smirked and you nodded. “I could never not see you, sweetheart, but I’m guessing I did a pretty okay job of masking my excitement if neither you nor the producer realised I saw you enter the room.” He smiled.

“I thought I was being so sneaky and subtle.” You laugh.

He smiles fondly at you, “To be fair, you were staring at me a lot.”

“It helps me calm down.” You said and kissed him, your hands in his hair as he hummed into your mouth and took his time to kiss you with ease. 

  
  


Arousal involuntarily curled into your stomach and you moaned into his mouth. He caught on at the drop of the hat, as always, tightening his grip on you as he slid his hands to your ass and pressed your body against him while his kisses became deeper and more desperate. Your hands covered his face, stroking along his stubble before a fumble of equipment had you drawing back in surprise. You and Chris breathed heavily and smiled at each other as he involuntarily jerked against you, seeking relief. The smile feel from your mouth with a breath and you swallowed before strengthening your resolve at the look on Chris’ face as he took a step away from you.

“Sorry, sweetheart,” He began to apologise, and you smiled at him before interrupting.

“No need, I got carried away. Let me help.” He groaned. “Not like that.” You breathed in, “Think of the tabloids.” you said with a wide-eyed serious expression and he raised his eyebrows before pressing his lips together in contained amusement. You let a small giggle escape and it sent him laughing, hand over his heart, and you wiped at the moisture at the corner of his eye before leading the way back to your room, hands interlocked, discussing dinner and your talk with Scott.

You settled on something light for you and a big order of comfort food for him, both in the form of Chinese, and lounged on the bed as he recounted the best of his interviewers. You grinned at his excitement as he recounted the now 16-year-old Mini Thor Interviewer that made a return, now more passionate than ever to do interviews and unfortunately not donning any of the superhero-paraphernalia.You had to frown at that age revelation and look up the interviews to make sure that maths was right but you still sat a bit in shock as you realised how quickly time had passed since 2015. Finally the food arrived, and grudgingly Chris also told you the bad interview stuff, mostly revolving around weird insinuations that he had been hiding you from the world or that your relationship was fake. You scoffed at that and kissed him soundly before watching some feel-good movie Chris had meaning to see for years after Chris admitted that this was good practice for the late night shows he’d be doing in a couple of weeks while you nodded along. 

 

The next day, Chris measured your belly as you laughed at his antics while you attempted to pack up the few things that had crawled out of the suitcase. He jotted down  _ 23 weeks: +8in _ “I've decided something, hun.” You say after a while and Chris looks at you expectantly as he gets dressed. “I don’t mind if you want me to come on the talk shows- in the audience, obviously- wild horses couldn’t stop me from being backstage.” You offered, knowing Chris had been debating the pros and cons of having you close. He nodded before kissing you soundly and getting your bags before responding.

“We’ll see how it goes on the night.” He decided and you nodded before pulling him in for another kiss. It seemed your early-rising idea had mostly worked as you noticed only a couple of pictures being taken as you entered the car to get back to the airport. You thanked Chris for putting up with you whiny ass as you landed in Boston with swollen everything before apologising as you got home for falling asleep on him, again. He laughed away your worries and kissed you at the door before insisting on carrying you in bridal style despite your protestations that he didn’t have to do it for every new doorway you visited after you were married. He swooped you off your feet regardless as you laughed and deposited you on the bench before carrying your luggage in and leaving it at the closed door. He made his way back to you with no urgency and naturally folded himself into your space as your hands came up to cup and trace over his face and beard.

 

“I may have been too knackered last night, sweetheart,” Chris said, his voice low and even, “but I think I’m gonna need to hear that moan again now.” He finished and pressed his lips to yours. You kissed him deeply, arousal curling through you as he pressed himself against you tenderly. He tugged off his sweater and shirt quickly and efficiently, toeing off his shoes and stealing kisses that had you longing for more before returning back to you and kissing you deeply as he took off most of your clothes. You eyed the couch just of to the side in the living room as your breaths started to come in shorter.

“Bend me over the couch again.” You said in a rush, memories of a desperate time when you hadn’t made it to the bed. Chris nodded once before pulling you closer and kissing you as if he wanted to devour all of you. Lips locked, and neck angled awkwardly, he heaved you into his arms by your thighs and your arms tightened around his shoulders, fingers digging into the supple skin there. Breathing heavily, Chris came to a stop at the couch and skimmed his nose down your jaw line as he let some of your weight fall into the back of the loveseat and you moaned, neck arching, as he licked his way over to your pulse point before giving you a hefty hickey. 

You moaned and he grinned in victory, “That’s what I like to hear.”

“Please.” You whispered, taking off his belt Chris stilled in response. After a few deep breaths he renewed his effort at kissing you while his hands seemed to be everywhere. He finally put his hand where you needed him most, pulling your underwear to the side and plunging two fingers into your cunt and hitting your g-spot in three- four- pumps. You groaned and bit into his lip as pleasure curled through you and you shifted your hips to grind into the knuckle of his thumb pressed against your clit. First startling slightly at the pleasure, you pushed through it and your pleasure spiked suddenly and then you were there, uncaring of how you looked or sounded as Chris seemed to find his voice.

“Fuck, so pretty and open for me, just for me, fuck you’re beautiful sweetheart.”

“Please, Chris, I’m ready.” You whined. He nodded, removing his fingers with a obscene sound that made you whine as he groaned before lifting it to his mouth. You beat him there, licking once before sucking his fingers into your mouth fervently as his expression darkened impossibly.

 

He let go suddenly, and his hands skimmed over your sides as you thumped into the ground and obligingly turned around for him. Chris growled low in his throat and you whined brokenly, already pushing your ass up into him as he shoved off his pants and underwear. His fingers found the right leverage on the top of your thighs and tightened bruisingly hard as you groaned in encouragement. Leaning forward, your feet lifted off the ground and you placed your hands on the side of the chair, surprisingly comfortable.

When you were balanced Chris took his left hand off for a second and ripped the underwear of your cunt easily.

“ _ Chris _ !” 

“I’d say I would buy you a new pair, but I really fucking-” Chris thrust into you and you clenched easily around him in response to his cock, “-don’t want to, sweetheart. Just be naked all the time, please?” He said breathily before starting to pump into you shallowly and sharply. This position was an all-around favourite, your g-spot was either grazed or took a direct hit on each thrust and Chris had what he had dubbed  _ the best view in the world _ with your ass on display. 

“Fuck, you feel so fucking good, sweetheart, can’t believe you’re all mine.”

Your laughing response was short lived as Chris’ thrusts became more desperate and you shouted in pleasure as he found the perfect angle, gripping your hips with a renewed desperation as you could only shout his name as he responded in kind. You orgasm gradually took over and you groaned long and hard as Chris’ thrusts became irregular before he cummed inside of you with a moan. 

He breathed into your shoulder heavily before picking you up in his arms, cradling you close to his chest, and walking back to the bare bed in his room. He set you down, and wiped you clean before draping a blanket over your and cuddling you into his chest with a smile as you thanked him and pecked his pec.

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like this to be continued, please let me know.
> 
> If you have any questions, comments, concerns, prompts or suggestions please leave them in a comment below.


End file.
